Molecular Core Abstract: Dr. Harris will direct the Molecular Core and a staff of two full-time scientists. This essential Core will service the Program Project entitled Critical Interactions of APOBECSs: Molecular Approaches to Novel HiV Therapies by producing plasmid DNA constructs for APOBECS and Vif protein expression in E. coli and mammalian cells. We anticipate completing 10-20 constructs per week and providing a strong foundation for the program investigators.